<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon and Brimstone by HarmoniHalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078090">Cinnamon and Brimstone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo'>HarmoniHalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Garden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale enjoys visiting a discreet club in his free time that specializes in anonymous encounters. While being tended to or tending to his partner, he lets his mind wander.<br/>For some reason, he can't seem to stop thinking about his "definitely not best friend" Crowley. In fact, he starts imagining that he's with the fiend!! And what's worse is the fact that he starts to really enjoy the idea of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Garden [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinnamon and Brimstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Yvesriba for being an amazing beta!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your room is all ready for you. It's number 2. After you're dressed, knock and someone will retrieve you and take you to the chamber. Enjoy your session, Mr. Fell."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you very much, Elise! I'll only be a minute!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door behind Aziraphale shut gently, leaving him alone in the small dressing room. After unbuttoning his waistcoat, he strode over to the mirror, confidently looking back at his reflection before fiddling with his hair. He was sure that his partner didn't care about his appearance, and after the session it would be more than mussed, but it mattered to him. Something about looking completely professional and put together before a rancorous, rowdy fucking session and afterwards gazing back at the same mirror to notice your hair is a frizzy mess, your cheeks are red and tear-stained was unbelievably erotic to the angel. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i> Best to go ahead and disrobe. </i> Thought Aziraphale, feeling like he may burst from the tension. But instead of snapping his fingers to miracle himself bare, he unbuttoned his dress shirt, giving the mirror (and his reflection) a seductive stare while he eased his slightly toned arms out of the confines of the fabric. Getting an eye full of his perfect corporation from his soft, pink nipples to his ivory skin and the healthy amount of belly that hung slightly over the waistband of his pants. Soft and plush and incredibly easy to grab. Aziraphale knew that vanity was a rather awful sin but he didn't consider being confident in his appearance to be the same thing. But if anyone <i> up there </i> saw how he looked at himself, they would likely be very displeased, looking at yourself in such a human way was very unbecoming of an angel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To be fair however, pretty much everything Aziraphale had done to himself or done to others in this club was unbecoming of an angel.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next came the trousers, which with a bit of finagling came down to the angel's ankles, revealing some silky, sky blue knickers which <i> unfortunately </i> no one besides him would get the privilege of seeing. Disappointing really, but he had to enter the chamber naked so they came down as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The effort Aziraphale made tonight was his regular piece, as he was not quite in the mood to concentrate enough to make anything other than the usual cock and balls. Labias were gorgeous and were pleasing to look at and even better to touch but required so much conjuring to get them perfectly made. But this effort was special. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking back in the mirror at his smaller than average but still chubby cock, Aziraphale beamed with pride at what he made. Some may find it odd, making such a teeny effort but he had his reasons. One such reason was the sensitivity. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just to test his theory, Aziraphale placed a hand gently around the small shaft, giving it a few steady strokes, shuddering at the sensation. The attention made the angel's dick spring to life, twitching a bit when he pulled away. Not to mention the arousal of looking at himself in the mirror, watching his expression change with the action. He would be lying if seeing his mouth hang agape while he panted softly didn't arouse him to no end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His partners must enjoy his sounds and such considering how eager they were to draw more out of him. He even recalled a few asking him to stay past his session just because they wanted to be with him longer. Others Aziraphale swore were supposed to be more rough, dominant types literally melted in his presence. They would only use force if he asked them to and even then they would hesitate. The humans had no idea they were laying with an angel, did they? The way they treated him suggested otherwise. Like they knew they were in the company of an ethereal being, a warrior, a protector, a creation of love and light. </p><p> </p><p>It felt odd to be treated like he was important for once in his existence. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike in Heaven, where he was a "worthless excuse of an angel", "hedonist", "naive", "soft"...and the many, many other titles Aziraphale had heard over the millennia. Here he was a treat, a delicacy, a drug even. The only other being who actually treated him like he was worth something more than dirt was--oh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Probably not the best time to think about him. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back the humans at the club, they obviously adored the time they spent with Aziraphale. His partners always left shining reviews on being with him. They liked to mention how receptive he was and one reviewer in particular felt it necessary to write out "adorable noises" and then wrote down their number with the note "next time should be on the house".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale wouldn't lie, he was incredibly tempted to take them up on that offer but breaking the anonymity of the encounter, and putting himself in a vulnerable position all for the promise of free sex, didn't seem worth the cost. And not to mention, Aziraphale reveled in the fact that he never knew who would be waiting for him in the chamber, how rough or gentle they would decide to be, meeting someone outside the club would lose all the punch of his regular sessions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Aziraphale adored staring himself up and down in the dressing room's lighted mirror, he was eager to get a wiggle on to the chamber. With a giddy clap of his hands, he took in the sight of tonight's "outfit". </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A single, black blindfold. Very ordinary and unassuming. But perfect for the angel's plans tonight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale picked up the blindfold, unfastening the latch on it to fit it around his head snugly. Blindfolds had a habit of slipping off during rigorous sessions but they were more freeing than the sensory hoods. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale tried it once but was highly disappointed in the fact that most of his face was hidden. And while it wasn't impossible, he found that his partner had difficulty tugging at his hair when he wore it. Which was disappointing for both parties. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without any further delay, Aziraphale slipped the blindfold over his eyes, making sure it fit snugly enough that it wouldn't slip. The room went pitch black and he took a few deep breaths to adjust to lack of vision. Disorientation was a normal feeling with sensory deprivation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a flick of his wrist, the white robe on the far side of the room miracled itself to Aziraphale's waiting hand, and his other hand rapped against the dressing room door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~---o---~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few moments later, one of the hostesses was leading Aziraphale by the hand to the chamber. The angel had to refrain from squealing in delight, buzzing with excitement, his mind running wild with all the possibilities of what tonight could hold for him. He was never too specific with his requests so he was quite literally at the whim of the club and what they picked out for him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The soft click clack of the hostesses heels came to a stop and Aziraphale's pulse jumped. She took the robe from his hand and placed it beside the chamber door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your session will last around an hour and the chamber has been adjusted to your liking." The hostess spoke up from somewhere on Aziraphale's right. Or left maybe. He wasn't quite sure. "You've been briefed on how to communicate with your partner. And your robe will be waiting for you at the door afterwards. Enjoy, Mr. Fell."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale heard the chamber door click open and felt his hand being taken, by one that was half the size of his. They wrapped it around his fingers in a demure manner and pulled him inside. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale could hear a piano piece being softly played in the chamber. He hummed  contently along with his music choice. It was the only thing he was specific about in his sessions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a soft squeak from the couch in the room to Aziraphale's right. His partner insisted he join them with a tug of his hand. The angel complied, his legs hopping up and down anxiously. His partner leaned towards him, placing a hand on Aziraphale's cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello." Aziraphale cooed, placing a soft kiss against their open palm. "You don't need to ask permission for anything tonight. Just place me where you need me."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His partner rubbed the angel's bottom lip with their thumb gently. Aziraphale sighed at the gentle touch. He simply couldn't stay still from the excitement. One part wanted to carry on with the foreplay but the other wanted to be pushed against the couch and fucked into sooner than later. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Softly, his partner leaned in for a gentle kiss, nearly taking Aziraphale's breath away with how silky soft the human's lips were. They both eased into it steadily, his partner's hand moving up from his cheek to tangle itself in the angel's blonde locks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><i> Definitely made the right call nixing the hood </i>. Aziraphale thought to himself, moaning softly through the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>As he took a deep breath in, something stood out to him. There was a very distinct burning smell that seemed to be emanating from the human. 'Was it a cologne of some sort?' Aziraphale thought to himself in the midst of the gentle kiss. He didn't mind the aroma either. In fact, it seemed familiar to him. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale's thoughts began to wander as they usually did during these sessions. One of the other benefits of coming to the club, it was a great stress reliever and the angel could let his mind create scenario after scenario. And speak of the devil, it had already started to form something through word association.</p><p> </p><p><i> That scent, that wood smoke scent, where have I smelled it before? </i> The thought was stuck inside Aziraphale's mind and kept playing it's annoying tune like a broken record. But he had to try and focus. Make the scenario. Maybe he could incorporate the scent somehow? </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Smoke. Burning. Fire. Fire is red. Red. Red wine. Red blood. (Heavens no!).</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><i>Red hair. </i> </p><p> </p><p>Red hair was nice. Maybe Aziraphale was with someone with red hair and they were sipping wine next to a blazing fire place. They were kissing gently and tenderly and Aziraphale was the only naked one and they were still clothed...for some reason. </p><p>He was grabbing at their lapels, keeping them chest to chest with him. They would moan as they pushed their tongue past his lips and the taste of wine was shared between them. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was quite enjoying this scenario, so he let it play out more. </p><p> </p><p>The angel reached out to grab ahold of his lover's hair, in the scenario and in reality. They had silky soft curls that were just begging to be tugged on. So he did so. </p><p> </p><p>A sharp gasp spilled from their lips, and the kiss only became more feverish. </p><p> </p><p>But in the scenario, things were still calm and intimate. The red haired lover pulled away with a soft peck to the lips and opened their eyes to look back at Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> They were golden. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, back in reality, Aziraphale sputtered and pushed his partner away harshly, panting softly from the shock. His eyes opened to darkness and he reached out to soothe the human. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry!" The angel called frantically. "I have no idea what came over me, I didn't hurt you, did I?" </p><p> </p><p>There was a soft squeeze on Aziraphale's wrist in response.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Aziraphale sputtered, grabbing ahold of their hand. "No no, I'm fine. I would love to continue as planned." </p><p> </p><p>He had to wait for physical confirmation from the human, who placed a forgiving kiss on his hand before leaning back in. They encouraged Aziraphale to wrap his arms around them tightly as they attached to his neck eliciting a sharp gasp from the angel. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...that's...that's splendid...yes..." Aziraphale cooed, laying his head back against the arm of the couch.  He had a habit of being chatty during intercourse, something that he overheard at one point makes someone less desirable. Though he never seemed to have an issue with that at the club. All of his partners seemed to enjoy his commentary and if they didn't, gags existed for a reason. Aziraphale didn't mind them when he was opted to use them, but did find it disappointing when his sounds were muffled. </p><p> </p><p>His human partner was being unbelievably tender, maybe because they sensed how unnerved he became a moment ago. Either way he welcomed it, placing a hand in their curly hair. Aziraphale could hear them sigh and feel their breath hot against his neck, sending a shudder through him. The intimacy was odd but not at all off putting. And they seemed to be enjoying it, something that was very important in these encounters to Aziraphale. </p><p> </p><p>They moved a hand up the curve of his stomach, giving to a quick squeeze. Aziraphale yelped playfully, the human letting out a quiet laugh in response. Edging a bit more upward, they positioned on his chest, circling their thumb over his hardened nipple. Aziraphale tugged at their hair while moving down his neck till they could latch onto the other side of his chest, flicking the sensitive pink flesh with their tongue. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, OH! Oh my goodness..." Aziraphale keened, pushing his partner flush against him, holding them in place. He let him lay back to close his eyes, daring to let his mind wander again.</p><p> </p><p>Back in the fantasy scenario with the roaring fire and the wine, Aziraphale tried to imagine someone <i> anyone </i> else besides his original fantasy partner. He glanced down to see another red headed lover. Apparently his mind was just stuck on red heads, that was curious.</p><p> </p><p>This time, however, their red hair reached their shoulders and wasn't cut short with an asymmetrical spike to it. Thank the Lord. </p><p> </p><p>They were incredibly flexible with their tongue, their lips were soft and moist against his skin and when they dared to nibble on it, the slight prick of their fangs made Aziraphale howl. But above all else, <i> that tongue. </i> It moved in an almost inhuman way, having Aziraphale question if he could come untouched. He felt himself throb against his partner's stomach and he was tempted to tend to himself and dared to move his hand down.</p><p> </p><p>But they caught on quick, grabbing his hand and placing it back against the couch, in reality and fantasy. That only made the sensation worse. The angel loved and somehow at the same time, hated being teased. </p><p> </p><p>The red head placed a few more kisses up his chest, moving back up to his neck. With a sharp growl, he bit down mercilessly, digging his prominent fangs into the flesh. Aziraphale wailed, gripping at the fabric of their clothes white knuckle tight. </p><p> </p><p>But then they moved up to his ear, hot breath against it in short panting. And in a purr, one that only could be sounded by a being of lust and temptation, he heard it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> "Naughty angel." </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale yelped and tugged his partner away, probably confusing the poor human again. They squeezed his wrist and waited for confirmation to continue. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, yes," Aziraphale responded, shaking his head to try and clear the embarrassment from his thoughts. "I'm fine. I was just becoming a bit overwhelmed." He smiled nervously, trying to find the words to reassure his partner. "It was your tongue, dear. I almost...well, I just didn't want to finish quite yet. Maybe I could tend to you now?"</p><p> </p><p>The human responded by putting a hand on Aziraphale's chest and pushing him back onto the couch. A rustle could be heard along with the clank of a belt buckle. The angel could feel his heart racing in his chest, thumping violently inside his ribcage. As the human climbed to straddle him, a very faint crinkle of a wrapper sounded along with a distinct *ptoo*. </p><p> </p><p>They placed a hand behind Aziraphale's head, pulling him a bit closer until the tip of their cock was on his bottom lip. Without a bit of hesitation, he eagerly wrapped his lips around the tip, sighing softly. </p><p> </p><p>The condom placed around his human partner's dick had a very distinct flavor. A bit sweet but also a but spicy...<i> cinnamon? </i></p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Who uses cinnamon flavored condoms? </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale edged a bit further down the shaft, letting his tongue trace up in a teasing manner. He couldn't help his giddiness when he heard a shaky moan out of his human partner. On one hand, pleasing others was always satisfying. And on another, being rewarded for your talents was incredibly gratifying to the ego.</p><p> </p><p>Especially since at one point, Aziraphale wasn't terrible at felatio but he had much to be desired in the department. At first blush, the idea of sucking dick came off unsanitary and degrading but he still wanted to try it. They raved about it in erotic novels so it had to be good for something. The first try was awkward and uncoordinated. Aziraphale felt foolish in the position even though his partner was eager to teach and very understanding. </p><p>When it came down to brass racks however, he <i> adored </i> it. Already possessing a bit of an oral fixation and constantly chewing on pens, silverware or even his fingers, Aziraphale took to having something in his mouth like a master. And having something soft, plump and alive against his tongue just felt right in some sick way. And though he became versed on other forms of oral sex, he did have a soft spot for felatio. </p><p> </p><p>At this point, the human was thrusting in and out of Aziraphale's maw at a steady pace. They were softly panting but overall were very quiet. It was a bit disappointing to the angel, who reveled in his partner's noises and reactions, but some of the club's employees were more keen on keeping those to themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Seemed like a good time to go back to the fantasy from earlier. Sans the imaginary partner who looked a bit too similar to Aziraphale's demonic best friend. So, he would focus on their crotch region. </p><p>
  <i> Don't even look at their hair. Or face. Or golden eyes. Just focus on the sight of a thick, plump, red cock slipping in and out of his lips. Imagine the sounds. Make them louder. They're calling out, uninhibited and singing his praises. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale felt his chubby cock twitch with his current state of mind. </p><p> </p><p>Even though as he looked at the fantasy partner's genital area, the pubic hair was red.  </p><p> </p><p>Red again. Odd. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale didn't dare look up. But he didn't have to. The imaginary partner was more than willing to make themselves known. As they repeated one word over and over and over. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> Angel. </b>
</p><p>
  <i> Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Good lord, not again! What was the foul fiend doing in his mind at a time like this?! </p><p> </p><p>But this time Aziraphale couldn't bring himself to push away because he was already pleasing his real life partner. And he would be damned if he had to push them away again. </p><p> </p><p>So he let it continue in his mind, but tried to block it out. He was <b> not </b> performing oral on his best frie--er, a demon. He was <b> not </b> imagining that the demon's essence tasted like cinnamon. He was <b> definitely not </b> hearing the same demon call out his name in somehow the most sweetest and most erotic tone he had ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Angel. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>No. Don't listen. </p><p> </p><p><i> Oh God...angel... </i> </p><p> </p><p>Ignore it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> Fuck... <b> Aziraphale... </b>. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Something dripped down Aziraphale's length at the imagined sounds and his worst fears were confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>He was getting off on this. Some part of him wanted to fuck the demon. </p><p> </p><p>In reality, Aziraphale placed his hands against his human partner's backside and encouraged them to go deeper and rougher. He felt himself falling into a state of complete submission while being rigorously face fucked. In which this human (and his mind) could do whatever they wanted. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't performing oral on the demon back in the fantasy. Now they were nose to nose, looking each other in the eyes before crashing into each other in a passionate kiss. Hands tangled in each other's hair, tugging mercilessly at the other. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale let it happen. </p><p> </p><p>They pulled apart a moment or so later. The demon nudged a knee against Aziraphale's shaft, rutting against it. The angel keened, looking back at his demonic partner who gave him a mix between a mischievous smirk and eyes that held an unbelievable amount of affection and reverence. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale had completely checked out, not even bothering to encourage his human partner anymore. </p><p> </p><p>The demon whispered something into Aziraphale's ear, and he said something back that even his mind wouldn't let register. Their actions became less rushed and turned more tender as they held each other close while nuzzling into the other's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i> He smelled of cinnamon and brimstone. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>In some corner of his mind, Aziraphale felt a squeeze on his wrist and realized that his mouth wasn't full of dick anymore. On reflex he returned the squeeze. His mind vaguely registered something telling him to turn over. </p><p> </p><p>The demon told him to turn over. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale complied, letting himself lay belly down against the couch. He felt something move up behind him. </p><p> </p><p>The demon let a finger trace up the curve of his ass, before pushing in two wet digits. He smiled at the sound of Aziraphale's moans and pleas, but still spoke in a soft, reassuring tone. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale had done this so many times before but in the fantasy, he was nervous and unsure, his knees shaking underneath him.</p><p> </p><p>A hand pushed up against his stomach, encouraging him to get on all fours. </p><p> </p><p>The demon asked if the angel could handle three fingers. Aziraphale nodded before throwing his head back with a yelp that morphed into a shaky groan when they began to scissor their fingers, stretching him open. It felt amazing. It felt right. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale whined when they moved their fingers out, feeling empty if just for the moment. </p><p> </p><p>Before. </p><p> </p><p>The demon said something in that same soft reassuring tone before shoving himself inside with a sharp gasp that Aziraphale echoed. </p><p> </p><p>His partner started a steady rhythm,  grunting in time with the movement of their hips.</p><p> </p><p>The demon was uninhibited in his sounds, moaning and wailing to his heart's content. He called Aziraphale's name like a mantra, praise after praise spilled from his lips. The angel couldn't decide what was more satisfying, having his insides pounded into, or hearing his partner's sounds be so genuine and affectionate. </p><p> </p><p>The demon fell against his back, kissing the back of his neck like he was struggling for air. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale called out when he felt something wrap around his cock and start pumping in time with the thrusts. It wouldn't take much, he was already teetering over the edge, threatening to fall. </p><p> </p><p>The angel could tell his demonic partner was just as close as he was, his calls started to sound more desperate and pleading. </p><p> <i> Angel-! </i></p><p>
  <i> AZ-Aziraphale! </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <i> "CROWLEY!" </i> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale shuddered as he finally came, feeling himself empty over his partner's hand, panting softly while he came down from an explosive orgasm. Until he realized what just happened. What he just said (screamed) aloud for everyone including God herself to hear. And felt his stomach drop. </p><p> </p><p>After feeling his partner pull out, Aziraphale snapped his fingers. The piano music stopped and the flames of nearby candles froze in place. He tossed away the blindfold before picking it up off the floor. Just because he was embarrassed out of his mind didn't mean someone else had to clean up his mess. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of mess. </p><p> </p><p>With the wave of his hand, any and all bodily fluids miracled away into nothing and the plush robe from earlier was in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>And he was back in the dressing room. </p><p> </p><p>He snapped his fingers so the world around him could start again and tried not to think about his poor human partner.</p><p> </p><p>The mirror from earlier showed off a reflection of a fucked silly angel with impossibly red cheeks. But Aziraphale knew that the blushing didn't stem from the sex but more the imaginary partner from earlier. </p><p> </p><p>The red haired, golden eyed, sweet and spicy imaginary partner. </p><p> </p><p>Just the thought alone threatened to bring his spent dick back to life. And he had half a mind to tell it to behave. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe a cold shower would help. </p><p> </p><p>Though it was less of a shower and more Aziraphale screaming into his hands while cold water hit his back. </p><p> </p><p>After redressing and fixing his hair, Aziraphale walked out of the dressing room and down the opposite end hall to the exit. There was a window on one side of the exit hallway that showed the entrance of the club on the opposite side. Aziraphale usually waved to the hostess on the other side. At the moment she was talking to someone, probably another client at the club. She turned to face Aziraphale and gave him a quick wave that he returned eagerly. The client was curious who she was waving to and looked behind her through the window. </p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale felt his breath catch at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>Red hair. Black outfit. Very distinct shades. </p><p> </p><p>The angel nearly tripped over his feet as he bolted through the exit door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you it would be happier and sillier. And maybe a bit spicy and sweet. </p><p>Will there be a sequel? Probably not. I planned this to be a two shot series. But who knows? Originally Honey and Lavender was supposed to be a simple vent fic. </p><p>Crazier things have happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>